


Lay Me Down

by BarnesBabyDoll



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesBabyDoll/pseuds/BarnesBabyDoll
Summary: Word Count: ~1365Tumblr Anonymous asked: Hey! Love your writing please can you a Stephen Strange x female reader smut with maybe rough sex and with him being a little tease and they’re in a relationship and for the plot don’t know they can be in public and the reader can tease him and he punish her when they come back home thank you even if you don’t do it!!❤️





	Lay Me Down

You had to do some grocery shopping, especially since Stephen finally agreed to leave the guarding of the Sanctum to Wong and come stay with you for a few days.

He’s currently standing a few feet away from you, comparing prices and quality of a couple different kinds of pasta. He glances in your direction and catches you staring.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“No reason.”

“There must be some reason.”

“Well,” you move closer to him, slipping you arm around his waist, “it’s just nice to see you doing something so domestic.”

“I grocery shop.”

“Never with me. It’s different.” You run your fingertips up his back and into his hair, “I kinda like it.”

He smiles down at you, kissing your temple. “Let’s go.”

You spend the rest of your shopping trip exchanging quick kisses and sneaking little touches. His touches seem innocent. His touches are innocent, but you’re trying to push his buttons.

He gives you a warning, tells you to be careful of testing him. You feign innocence, but he just smiles and warns you again, a teasing tone to his voice.

Needless to say, you don’t heed his warning and instead, up your game. He carries the small hand basket in one hand and holds your hand in his other. If you stop to look at something, you press tight to his side or touch him in those special little places that always get you in trouble.

Before long, he’s dragging you to the checkout and then outside after quickly paying for the groceries.

Normally, you don’t like for him to use magic when he’s with you, but you have to make an exception as you begin to grow impatient waiting for a cab to stop.

“Stephen, there’s a faster way for us to get home.” He starts to question you, but you stop him with a kiss to his lips, “Just do it.”

He smiles, pulling you into a nearby alley, checking to make sure no one’s around, and using his powers to open a portal that leads right into your bedroom.

The grocery bags hit the floor when he frees his hands to hold you.

His beard tickles your skin as he begins kissing at your neck. It makes you giggle, while the feeling of his hands sliding down and around your backside makes you moan. You reach between you, unzipping your jacket and taking it off as quickly as you can while kicking off your shoes. You do the same with his jacket, but you immediately reach for his shirt after. Your fingertips trace the contours of his chest and abdomen, remembering every line all over again. He shivers slightly when your touch passes over his hips, teasing the dip of his Adonis belt.

The blue of his eyes is intense. The heat of his breath as it fans over your face is tantalizing. Eye contact is broken only when your shirt blocks your vision as he raises it over your head. You watch him as he slowly sinks to his knees. You bite your lip as he reaches to undo the button on your jeans. You hold onto his shoulders to balance yourself as he pulls them down, easing your legs out one at a time.

He holds onto your hips and looks up at you, “I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you like this. Maybe I should take my time with you.”

This is the beginning of your punishment, isn’t it? You want him to ravage you, but he won’t, not yet, not until he’s ready.

You hear the familiar electrical whirring of his magic, and a moment later, your back is against the bed.

“That’s cheating.” You laugh, running your fingers through his hair as he runs a trail of kisses just above your panty line.

“You were the one rushing me earlier, sweetheart.”

“And you just said you were going to take your time.”

“Oh, I am.” He leaves kisses everywhere while avoiding where you need him to go the most, “I’m going to make you squirm.” Another kiss against your inner thigh, “I’m going to make you beg.”

“Stephen.”

“I warned you about teasing me. It’s my turn now.”

He does finally use his mouth on you, but it’s through the cloth of your panties; it’s not enough. He knows it’s not enough, and you’re so sure he knows because of the smile that’s plain in his eyes. His fingertips slide beneath the edge of your panties, curling around them and pulling them to the side.

He doesn’t push too deep, still doing nothing more than placing gentle kisses. It makes your hips jump when he starts to add the use of his tongue. He pins you down with his free hand. You start to reach for him, but then your wrists are bound by a glowing, circle of power.

“This isn’t fair.” You groan, struggling against your binds.

“Neither is your relentless teasing. Now, hush. It’s probably best you save your voice.”

If his goal was to make you scream, he succeeds in no time, his tongue deep between your folds and the vibration of his appreciative groans sending you rolling toward the edge.

You pull harder against his magic, and luckily, his focus has waned enough that your binds are easy to break. You reach for him, drawing him up to your lips, but you stop short of kissing him.

“No more of your games.”

“You have my word.” He says before kissing you and quickly getting to his feet to remove the last of his clothing.

As moves back in to hover above you, you welcome him between your thighs, putting your hands on his shoulders and sliding them around to his back.

There’s a moment of seriousness in his eyes before he whispers, “I love you.”

You smile, replying softly, “I love you too.”

As he kisses you, he moves to position himself at your entrance, and as he pushes in, you’re moaning into the kiss.

It really has been too long, and you don’t when you’ll get a day like this again. So, as you work to stay in the moment, you also make note of the curves of his muscles, the flex of them as he works his hips. You hold tight to him, wrapping yourself around him, digging your nails in his back and dragging them down. He groans, the sound getting more and more guttural as he carries on.

He leans into you, kissing and nipping at your neck and shoulders. His pelvis provides you with just enough extra friction that you’re end draws nearer with every thrust of his hips.

Just as your body is preparing to let go of the tension, he slows, dragging your orgasm out of you so gently that your body shakes as your walls clench around his cock. He stills, groaning and sighing a heavy breath as he comes inside of you. The warmth of it sends one last little shiver running up your spine.

He rests on his forearms, careful to keep the majority of his weight off of your body. He brushes some hair back from your forehead and smiles.

“What?” you laugh.

When he doesn’t say anything, you ask again, even going so far as to whine a bit.

He shakes his head, “Nothing… it’s just…”

In the faint light of the room, you can see a bit of red tinting his cheeks.

“Stephen, talk to me.”

He sighs, looking into your eyes, “I forgot.”

“What do you mean?”

“I forgot how good this all feels. You know, spending time with you, making love to you, throwing caution to wind and leaving my responsibilities at the door.”

“Maybe I can convince you to get out of that sanctum more often.”

“I don’t think it’ll be that difficult to manage.”

You gasp as he separates himself from you, your body still sensitive. You expect him to move completely, but he just slides down so that he can lay on your chest. His fingertips trace patterns on your skin. The tickling sensation brings a smile to your lips.


End file.
